bbowlfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Pact
Chaos Pact teams are a new addition to Bloodbowl, although they were inspired by the famous "Chaos All Stars", a team made famous in the Bloodbowl flavor text. Chaos Pact Teams are comprised of different, traditionally "Evil" races, including Dark Elves, Goblins, Skaven, and Chaos Marauders (Norse worshippers of Chaos). The Chaos Pact team is one of only a very few permitted to take multiple Big Guys. Although the team is official, it is unique in that it is one of the three teams detailed in the "New Teams for Bloodbowl" document published by the BBRC. The BBRC has stated that the team is officially endorsed for league play, but has not been added to the main rules document at the request of Games Workshop top brass, who prefer not to add teams that do not yet have a dedicated range of miniatures. (On a side note, the team has also been excluded from the current, computerized version of Blood Bowl as produced by Cyanide Studios.) The team is among the newest concepts for Bloodbowl, and as such, has not yet been extensively written about by various Blood Bowl fans and Leagues; however, it is beginning to gain popularity, and will likely become more common as the Blood Bowl Competition Rules v6 become more widespread. Players Available 0-12 Marauders 0-1 Dark Elf Renegades 0-1 Goblin Renegades 0-1 Skaven Renegades 0-1 Chaos Ogres 0-1 Chaos Trolls 0-1 Minotaurs The Star Players Bomber Dribblesnot, Morg 'n' Thorg, Ugroth Bolgrot, and Zzharg Madeye are available for inducement to Chaos Pact teams. Play Style and Tactics As stated above, play of Chaos Pact teams in major Leagues and Tournaments is still fairly new, and as such, there is very little conventional wisdom about the style of play best suited to the team. The general consensus is that the team can be considered to be a Hybrid Team style roster, with both Agile Team and Bashy Team characteristics. The team is designed, in essence, so that each of the specialty "Renegade" players can perform a unique role, usually as ball handlers, supported by the Marauders. Aside from the Big Guys available to the team, none of the players available to a starting Chaos Pact team begins with any skill, except Animosity, a skill specifically created at the introduction of the "New Teams for Bloodbowl" document. Famous Chaos Pact Teams According to commentary in the Blood Bowl Competition Rules v6, the Chaos All Stars were, in fact, a Chaos Pact Team in the original incarnation. Miniatures There are no official Games Workshop miniatures currently produced for the Chaos Pact Team, although some players have converted existing Games Workshop models or used older, out of print models originally produced for earlier versions of the game. Although there are currently official models for the Dark Elves, Goblins, and Skaven in Blood Bowl that can be used, the main problem for a player wishing to use Marauders is that Games Workshop does not currently manufacturer Blood Bowl specific Chaos Marauders. At least one company, Gaspez Arts, produces alternative miniatures that may be used for a Chaos Pact team. Category:Teams